


Everybody Wants to Rule the World

by DanganRonpaNextGenFics, littletoes101



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Apocalyptic AU, M/M, More ships TBA - Freeform, alternate survivors au, apocalypse au, daiya lives au, everyone lives au, junko ended the world but the games didn't happen au, more characters tba - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanganRonpaNextGenFics/pseuds/DanganRonpaNextGenFics, https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/littletoes101
Summary: In the face of an impossible challenge - killing Junko Enoshima and ending the reign of despair - three unlikely protagonists come together to form an army capable of doing that very thing. Regardless of whether they win or lose, there might be something to look forward to in their futures.This will contain trans/LGBT headcanons and ships, as well as sexual content later on and graphic violence. I'll tag for triggers as best as I can! Feel free to discuss theories and such in the comments.Repost from my old account.COMMENTS AND KUDOS FUEL MY CREATIVITY so comment/kudos if you want to support me!
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, will tag as they appear
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Surviving: Mondo Oowada

**Author's Note:**

> Planning on updating this every week if possible, trying to rotate with my other chapter fics but no promises lmao. For now we'll aim for Wednesdays.

The world ended nearly six months ago, and yet for some reason, life continues to plow on as best it can.

There's really no way to describe it other than _a miracle._ You'd think that when Junko Enoshima has her heart set on doing something, she'll see it happen. The end of the world would cause the greatest despair, and that's what she wants, right? Despair? Maybe her heart just wasn't in it, because the world "ended", only it didn't really.

And if it has ended, Mondo Oowada thinks as he lights up the end of a cigarette with a matchstick, this is a really shitty version of purgatory. Or the afterlife. Or whatever the hell people call it nowadays.

Nicotine is one of the few things that gets him through it. Mondo's never really been a huge smoker before, honestly, but when the world ends, shit happens. Smoking cigarettes helps him keep his head, or so he says. Helps him focus at times when a lack of focus can mean death, even if it's only for a split second.

The world may have ended, but the dangers of the world didn't go with it.

Junko's henchmen still prowl the streets, looking for easy kills and people they can pick off. He's heard that cannibalism isn't uncommon with their type, and honestly, he's inclined to believe what he's heard. He's come across a few corpses that look a little too cleanly-cut to have been scavenged by animals.

Speaking of animals.

"Don't ya' go too far, Brutus," Mondo orders to the dog wandering a few feet away from him. The dog is a pit bull, and his name is fitting of his fearsome appearance. He's got a scarred muzzle and one ear half-missing, probably from a fight with another dog... or, maybe, one of the Despair Soldiers. Who knows. Mondo gave him his name when he first met the dog; Brutus was carrying a knife in his mouth and had proudly deposited it at Mondo's feet, before curling up next to him and taking a nap.

Even after all these years, he's still soft when he sees a dog. So he keeps him. Besides, he could be useful. He's already pretty good at keeping people away from the temporary campsites Mondo sets up when he travels.

As though understanding the complex words his master speaks, Brutus gives a soft "woof" in response, shuffling back over to Mondo's side before long and resting his head against his hip. Idly, Mondo pets the dog behind the ears, though his eyes are turned in a completely different direction. Right now, he's leaning up against the wall of a decrepit building where he's been hiding out. Hiding in plain sight is, actually, quite useful. It's a good idea to hide in a place where people think you'd never try to hide.

And anyway, Mondo's never been the type of guy to run and hide when things get hard, anyway. At least, not usually.

His brow furrows when he thinks of what happened when the Despair Soldiers got too close for comfort to their home. He doesn't particularly want to think about it, but it's the reason he's out here to begin with. For the past six months, Mondo's been looking for his older brother, Daiya, with little success. They were separated when this shitshow started, and he hasn't been able to find him. It's not really like there's anyone he can ask, anyway. Not even the old gang; those of them who weren't killed, he ordered to stand down, that he'd find them again when he needed them.

He hasn't been able to find them, either. It's a failure that's hard to swallow.

Either way, he can't be dwelling on the past. He's seen it get too many people killed; they start thinking about what life was like before the war, and then they get caught up and it makes them easy prey. Mondo Oowada is a predator, not prey. He will never allow himself to be taken advantage of, or caught off guard.

The cigarette has burned down now, so Mondo puts it out before flicking it off to the side. Brutus's eyes follow it, but he himself stays put. Mondo looks close, and he can see the dying embers of the cigarette reflected in his dog's eyes, and thinks that it'd be really poetic and cool if someone other than him was looking at it. Unfortunately, there are no authors here. Just a lonely Mondo Oowada, a biker gang leader with no gang to lead to speak of...

And very little **hope** left in the world.

"C'mon," Mondo motions to Brutus, before setting off in another direction. He hasn't given up just yet. He'll keep looking, for as long as it takes for now.

Looking is what keeps him alive. And he promised to stay alive no matter the cost.


	2. Finding A Little Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mondo finds a little light... sort of.

There's quite a few things Kokichi Ouma is good at, or so he likes to think. "Running" is not on the very top of that list, or anywhere near it, really. _Hiding_ , however, he can do just fine. So that's what he's doing at the present moment: hiding, and hoping that the Despair Soldiers trailing him have lost his scent.

Hm. Doesn't seem like today is going to be his day. He hides further under the fallen cement, cracked and risen slightly from the pavement in places, just big enough for him to fit his tiny frame into. He's always been small, but with the whole end of the world thing, he's only gotten smaller. It's only to be expected. There's almost no food, and precious little clean water. Kokichi's been going without, trying to make what he finds stretch for as long as he can. He has to. He can't die yet.

But it looks like he's going to die here, alone, ripped to shreds at the hands of Despair Soldiers, because they're only getting closer to his hiding place. He bites back the urge to swear, still having just a little shred of hope inside of him that he might not be found. One of them takes another step closer, and suddenly-

There's the sound of metal hitting flesh and bone, and it makes a sickening yet satisfying crack. Kokichi doesn't dare move as he listens to the Soldiers get slaughtered, likely just as they had planned to do to him only moments before. He can only see their feet from where he's crouching, and he watches with interest and terror as the dance of death unfolds before him. After what feels like several years, but what is only probably a few minutes, the last of the Despair Soldiers is on the ground, leaving only one set of feet there. The person owning them gives a whistle, and then they're joined by... four more feet? A dog, most likely.

Caught up in wondering about the dog, Kokichi almost fails to notice that the feet are getting closer to him now. Fears of death return almost immediately. He tries for a moment to get up and scurry away, before the other person can notice him, but it's far too late for that. The slab of concrete that was propped up by two others and covering him is lifted away like paper, and then there's a hand at the back of Kokichi's neck.

Before he can scream, he's interrupted by a voice, low and gruff.

"Hey, chill out. I ain't here to hurt ya'. Just gotta ask a few questions. Nothin' personal." Kokichi is lifted off the ground rather unceremoniously, and then placed on his feet so that he can face the person who has spoken to him.

Kokichi recognizes him almost immediately. They went to school together, if only for a short time, and he remembers him because of his notoriety, too. His violet eyes widen, but he doesn't shrink back anymore.

This man could be useful to him.

"Mondo Oowada," Kokichi says slowly. "Well, well. It's been a while!"

"... who're you?" Mondo asks, raising an eyebrow.

Kokichi puts a hand on his chest as though he's offended and gasps. "I can't believe you don't remember me, _me_! Kokichi Ouma, the Ultimate Supreme Leader!"

Mondo squints. "Oh, _you_. You're the lil' punk everybody always complained about. The hell're you doin' out here? Don'tcha have some "evil organization"?" He asks, putting air quotations around "evil organization."

For once, that hits a sore spot in Kokichi, and he flinches with some genuine emotion. He looks away from Mondo for a moment and towards the ground. "I do! I just, ah... don't know where they are. We're _really_ good at hiding from things, even from each other, haha!" He tries to laugh at the end but it fails to be convincing.

It looks as though Mondo hesitates for a moment, before he finally sighs and admits, "I dunno where my boys are either. Kinda in the same spot then, huh?"

"Are you trying to _connect_ to me~?" Kokichi chirps, apparently bouncing back to his old self in seconds. "Why, Mister Oowada, I didn't know a guy like you would be into a guy like me!"

"Shut the _fuck_ up," Mondo half-growls, half-sighs. "It ain't you specifically, smartass."

"So what is it, then? Are you just lonely?"

Now it's Mondo's turn to stiffen, and his hands clench into fists. Kokichi shrinks back for half a second, trying to get out of arm's length just in case the bigger man decides he's going to take a swing at him. But, although Kokichi waits for it, it doesn't come.

"... no. 's just, there's safety in numbers." Mondo pauses and looks over his shoulder. The dog accompanying him whines softly at his side and leans his head against his hip. "I heard from somebody passin' through that there's some kinda abandoned motel a couple miles from here. There's people livin' there, but apparently they're pretty armed and won't let anybody through." He closes his eyes for half a second, as though hoping for something. "I'm thinkin' they're prolly Ultimates, too."

Kokichi hesitates, stares at Mondo warily. "Is this some kind of invitation?" He asks, voice low. "Or are you just trying to lie to me to get me to follow you so you can off me?"

Mondo purses his lips. "If I wanted to off ya', Rat Boy, I woulda done it earlier. Don'tcha think?"

"I'm not a rat, I'm more like a cockroach," Kokichi protests playfully. "But, I guess you're right. Big brutes like you don't wait before skipping straight to violence, am I right?"

"Don't fuckin' push it," Mondo growls. He turns his back to Kokichi, puts a hand on Brutus's collar, and starts to lead them away.

And Kokichi follows.


End file.
